


Kidnapped Ver. 2

by LunarRaven07



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRaven07/pseuds/LunarRaven07
Summary: *This is a rewritten version of an old story that I wrote on Wattpad. It’s also being crossposted there under the same title, with my username still being LunarRaven07*Vanoss gets kidnapped by an insane Delirious. You’ll have to read to find out more...~trigger warning just in case~





	1. Part 1/The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I changed everyone’s ages to fit what I wanted so;  
> Delirious - 23  
> Vanoss/Evan - 18  
> Mini/Craig - 18  
> Wildcat/Tyler - 22  
> Terroriser/Brian - 25  
> Moo/Brock - 26
> 
> If I add more people the I’ll later add their ages on another chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy~

Evan's POV:

'I don't know why Craig warned me not to go here today, everything seems normal' I think to myself while taking in my surroundings. Older style buildings left abandoned to rot and decay all around. Shattered glass left in the streets from the broken store windows. Most of anything worth looting already being taken, at least in this part. Farther in was left relatively untouched by the thieves that once braved these streets. Oddly enough everyone cleared out of here in the past few weeks, I never understood why. Who cares if a few people were found dead three weeks ago? Not like that was uncommon in these parts. This was named the GraveYard for a reason, people ended up dead all the time. Either from illnesses or being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Craig has been cautious about coming near here ever since those murders though, but I didn't really care about the killings. Maybe I should, but after witnessing a classmate blow their brains out late last spring I couldn't bring myself to care about any deaths happening around me. Craig's been worried about that as well.

Shaking my head to refocus on my surroundings I find myself farther into the abandoned zone than I've ever gone. My instincts screaming at me to turn and run. Taking a shaky deep breath I steel my nerves and force my feet to stop. 'Building, a store with half shattered windows, one car on my right. An empty street ahead of me. House with a missing door and broken windows on the second floor, another empty car, an alleyway with a figure in it, third- wait what?' my thoughts falter as my eyes stare into the now empty alleyway where the person once was. Breath hitching I sweep my gaze around me once again. Finding the figure just in front of me this time.

"Shit!" I yell shocked jumping backward a few steps. In front of me stood a man wearing a hockey mask and a blue hoodie with...is that blood? Every part of my being told me to turn tail and book it back to the city, but I stood frozen in shock staring at the man.

An insane giggle breaks the silence, bringing me out of my shock as I see the glint of a blade in the strangers left hand. "Shouldn't you be...I don't know, running? Half the fun is the chase!"

Hearing that I turn on my heel and run, fast. Taking every turn I possibly could to lose the insane man behind me, a left here, a right there. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side today as I continued to hear an extra pair of footsteps over my harsh breathing and too fast heartbeat.

"You're slowing down!" followed by a fit of laughter came from behind. Way to close for comfort.

Plus what the bastard said was true, I was slowing down. My legs were aching from the strain I was putting on them and my lungs were burning from a lack of needed oxygen. Luck was really not on my side as I tripped on a pothole in the ground. A sharp pain shooting up my leg from my ankle. Silently I cursed whatever god was out there for my shitty luck today.

A knife embedded itself into the ground beside my head as I attempted to regain my footing. Twisting I lay on my back and kick forward as the bastard tried to trap me. As he staggered back I shot back to my feet, trying to make my escape while ignoring the sharp pain going up my leg. Unfortunately, I didn't get far as I felt something tore through my flesh, embedding itself into my already hurt leg. Forcing my legs to give out from underneath me, making myself fall to the ground once again.

Insane giggles came from above me as I move onto my back slowly. 'If I'm going to die then I'll at least die knowing what is happening to me' I think as I gaze upwards. Another knife shinning in the evening sun catches my eye, 'where does he even get those?', and I can't help my flinch. Throbbing pain and the sticky substance staining my jeans reminding me just what this bastard can, and will, do with that fucking knife.

"Awww, are you scared?" the man asks while crouching beside me. Forcing myself not to shiver in fear as his gaze travels up and down my body. Hesitating at where the knife is piercing my leg before looking back to my face. I could practically feel the smirk making it's way onto his face as he tilts his head "Does that hurt?"

"Fuck off" I manage to growl out as I glare, pain flaring up as my mind remembers the injury.

"That's not nice." he says poking my leg causing me to hiss in pain "Oh! So it does hurt!" a small giggle follows.

Before I can even process what my body is doing my arm shoots out to stop him, earning a sharp stabbing pain coming from a slash on my hand. Pulling it back I can see the blood bubbling up and spilling out of the new wound. Whimpering pathetically I attempt to move away, my hand and leg protesting the movements.

"Stop that" came the angered voice, snapping my eyes to him I see the knife placed dangerously close. Squeezing my eyes shut I brace myself for the would be intense pain. Minutes pass by as nothing happens, risking it I reopen my eyes to see the knife farther away. The man staring at me with his head tilted as if he was confused. "Shouldn't you be screaming? Begging me to stop? To spare you? Why aren't you..?"

So maybe he is confused, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. I was starting to feel light headed from what I can only assume was blood loss. Unable to really focus on anything other than the pain I was feeling. My body acting on instinct mostly now, reacting only as a normal person would in this situation. My mind only processing two things as I feel my consciousness leave me, pain and fear for once in so long.


	2. Part 2

Delirious' POV:

Confused I continue to stare at the boy who passed out within my reach. An unknown feeling rushing through me as I watch his rapidly paling face, his shallow breathing. A large pool of blood forming around him from the wound on his leg. Looking down towards it I realize I must have pierced an artery, that was the only reason I could come up with for that much blood to be flowing while the knife was still embedded in the leg.

Letting out an annoyed huff I look back up to the kid's face "What should I do now? This isn't that much fun anymore" That unknown feeling resurfacing as I think of what I could do now, 'I could slit his throat and be done with it, but that wouldn't be that much fun. I wouldn't even be able to see his terrified face as he chokes on his own blood. Maybe I could keep him? I'd have more fun that way'.

Making up my mind I reach into my hoodie pocket, pulling out a piece of rope hidden in it. You never know when you might need it, suddenly I'm glad I brought it with me today. Acting quickly I wrap the rope around his leg above the wound and pull tight, slowing the blood flowing from the wound. Cutting off some extra rope with my knife I use it to tie the boy's hands together, you can never be too careful. Plus I don't want my toy getting away. An insane smile makes it way across my face as I stare at the boy in front of me. Letting out a short laugh I pick up the boy but freeze a split second later, 'why is he so light?' I think moving my gaze onto the figure in my arms. Staring confused for a moment longer before I shake the thought away.

Glancing around I finally see where I was lead. Starting to chuckle as I make out the edge of the city just a few blocks away, 'so close, you almost got away my little toy'. Turning around on my heel I make my way back into the abandoned city streets, ignoring the darkening sky and the warm blood soaking through my hoodie.

*skipping the walk*

Finally, after walking blocks and blocks into the inner portion of the abandoned city I see my "home". The one place that seems to have survived the decay that happened to everything else, only the overgrown plants in the yard making it look even somewhat similar to those other houses nearby. This house was one of the few that still stood relatively untouched, with no windows shattered or broken down doors. Inside was even more amazing to see, newish furniture decorated the interior, with working electricity and running water. How that was possible for a house standing in the GraveYard no one would ever know. It stood far away from the thieves and other pests that stayed closer to the city, if any of them even knew of this place it would be hell.

Walking into the place I could tell someone else was here, but I shrugged it off for now as I went to an empty spare bedroom. Dropping the dead weight in my arms onto the clean white sheets of the only bed in the room. That white quickly being stained blood red.

Footsteps were heard behind me forcing me to move my gaze away from the figure on the bed. Standing leaning on the doorframe was my "friend" Tyler, or also known as Wildcat. He just raised an eyebrow at me as he caught sight of the boy, but stayed silent.

Anger flooded through my veins as the silence stretched on as Tyler just stayed there unmoving. I could feel my hand gripping my knife, the one I had previously used to cut the boy's hand when he tried to stop me. As I was about to step forward Tyler spoke up.

"He's gonna bleed out." As he said that he pushed off the doorframe he was leaning on and walked forward, completely ignoring me and my obvious anger "why'd you bring a kid here?" his eyes glancing at me before moving back to examining the boy on the bed.

Taking a deep breath I force myself to calm down, stuffing my knife back into my hoodie pocket "Does it matter? Fix him."

Tyler just hummed in acknowledgment as he continued to examine. "Go get me the first aid kit and some clean clothes for the kid." he stated without even sparing me a glance.

Clenching my hands into fists I make my way out of the room, heading in the direction of the bathroom first to do as requested. 'More like ordered' I thought with a scoff. Finding the first aid kit I move towards my bedroom, ruffling through my clothes before I find something I believe would fit the kid. A white t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants seeming like fine choices. Making my way back to the spare bedroom that held Tyler and his unconscious patient once I found them.

"Here." I say throwing the first aid kit at Tyler who easily caught it. Tossing the clothes on the nearest chair, I walk towards Tyler as he rips the pant leg off the boy's jeans to inspect the wound better. I could feel his annoyance at the damage done from where I stood, I could even imagine the furrowed eyebrows and frown on his face.

"Out." I hear Tyler mutter, confused I just stop walking. Tilting my head to the side I watch him exhale loudly "Delirious, get the fuck out before I force you" I could hear the anger in his voice so without another thought I turn and walk out the door. Silently shutting it before I make my way to my room.

Once I closed my bedroom door I froze in my tracks. "What the hell?" I ask myself as I replay the last few moments in my head, my anger rising as I do. 'How dare he! How dare Tyler order me around! That fucking bastard, I should've.. I should've..!' in my rage I couldn't think straight. Turning around I stop just before grabbing the door handle so I could throw it open to go strangle the bastard. My mind flashes to the pale face of the boy I brought with me. Sighing as my anger left me I drop my hand and made my way to my bed as I originally planned, throwing myself onto the black sheets. Staring up at the ceiling I can't help the small part of me that worries over the kid. 'Wildcat better fucking fix him, if not..' I don't finish the thought as I close my eyes, allowing myself to drift off.


	3. Part 3

Evan's POV:

Light shining in my face forces my mind to awaken, confused I stare up at the ceiling trying to recall what happened. I didn't remember falling asleep, then it all came rushing back. My memories of the masked serial killer bastard and what he did flashing across my mind as I attempt to process what is now happening. 'I'm not dead? How is that possible? Where am I? This isn't Craig's or my place, so where-' my confused thoughts coming to a screeching halt as I sit up quickly 'oh fuck no!' Looking around I take in my surroundings, a very normal looking bedroom is what I see at first. Then I take in the smaller details, the lack of decorations, the lock on the door facing the wrong way and the lack of a window. All of which confirms one of my worse fears right now, I was trapped. Without a key I couldn't open the door and when I opened it what would I do then? Still, I attempted to move to get up causing myself to hiss in pain as I remember the leg injury. Groaning as the pain intensifies I move the sheets off of me fully, allowing myself to gaze at the change in attire. Black sweatpants replace my once blue jeans. Quickly throwing away the sickening thought of someone changing my clothes from my mind, I roll up the pant leg of my injured one. Surprisingly there was what looked like freshly wrapped bandages covering the wound, luckily not being stained red like I had feared. 'Were they just changed?' glancing at my hand I also see fresh bandages covering it as well.

Slowly I try to test my injured hand, a smile gracing my face as I successfully make a fist with minimal pain. My smile diminishing as I looked back down towards my leg, I could already tell by the previous amount of pain that I wouldn't be able to stand. Then came the depressing thought 'I'm completely helpless now' my panic started to rise 'I can't move! I can't run and escape anymore!'

Closing my eyes I force my thoughts to calm, for my breathing to even back out. It wouldn't do any good to have a panic attack right now, I needed to think of a plan. Yet before I could even entertain that idea I heard footsteps. Glancing at the door, my inner panic rises once again, as there's a faint click of it unlocking. 'Shit, shit, shit! What do I do?!' I mentally yell, glancing around once again desperately as I try to think of something. My thoughts freeze and my breath hitches as the doorknob turns as someone pushes it open.

"Oh, look at that! You're awake," a tall man states as he walks into the room, the door closing behind him "if I was you I would've slept longer." He stops at my bedside, his gaze trailing up and down my body. Only hesitating briefly while looking over the bandages "at least you didn't pull any stitches while freaking out. That would've been a bitch to fix again."

"You took care of my injury?" I ask incredulously, suspicion lacing my words before I could even think about my actions.

Luckily all he does is let out a loud laugh "what? Did you think Delirious could do that?" gesturing to my nicely wrapped bandages "That fucking idiot can't even tie his own shoes right, he wouldn't be able to stitch up anything. I have to fix all those stupid fucking teddy bears"

I was unable to catch the last part of the sentence as he started to mumble so I focused on what I did hear, mainly the name he gave for the masked bastard "Delirious?" I could already tell from our past encounter that the name fitted him perfectly.

"Speaking of Delirious," the man met my eyes as a smirk made its way across his face, his eyes shining with a familiar glint to them "I should go get him! He'd love to know that his toy is awake!"

"No!" I say quickly, fear lacing my voice, as the pain hits me again as I remember just what this 'Delirious' could do if he came in here.

"You don't call the shots" was all the man said as he walked out of the room with that same god damn smirk on his face, 'He enjoyed that' was the only thought that came to mind over my encounter with the taller male.

Letting out a small whimper at the expected encounter I tried to move against my better judgment. Pain shot through me at the slightest movement, but I needed to move. I needed to get out of there! As I failed to move more than a couple inches once again I felt the tears gathering in the corner of my eyes. Those tears threatening to spill as the door opens again to reveal the same masked man I first saw on that deserted street.

"You're awake!" was his childish excited yell as he quickly made his way over to my side "Feeling better? Does it still hurt?"

Bitting back hisses of pain as he pokes my injury over and over again. A slight glint in his hoodie pocket confirmed one of my other worse fears right now. 'He's going to kill me this time.' I think as a whimper slips past my lips as he presses down on the stitches way too hard, almost like he was testing how much he could do before they ripped.

"It does still hurt!" his childish exclamation nearly making me want to laugh, 'how does this sick bastard put up such a childish act?!', "want me to make it feel better?"

The hint of insanity lacing his words makes me flinch away from him, especially as I see him grab the knife that was previously poorly hidden. "N-no...no..!" I mutter out as I shake my head, desperately trying to block all of my emotions as my panic levels rise.

He, Delirious my mind reminds, tilts his head slightly at the sound of my voice "scared?"

The simple question causes alarm bells to start ringing in my head. I needed to get away, I needed to run. 'He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me!' my mind kept on repeating as I whimpered again but forced myself to stay still. You know what happened last time I tried to make him stop, it didn't end well.

A tear slipped past my tightly shut eyes and I hear a small, almost disappointed, sigh "you're no fun, you don't scream or beg."

Opening my eyes slightly I look over to Delirious who was now standing beside me, rocking back and forward on his heels. 'He's like a child. A very dangerous child.' I thought as I watched him. Exhaling slowly I force my tears away, force the panic back. Opening my mouth to speak nothing comes out at first but eventually I manage "why would I scream? No one will hear me, at least no one that would care. Why beg? You've already decided you want to kill me.." my voice trailing off.

"Kill you?" Delirious asks, head tilted "no..." my mind recalling the other man's words "no, you're my new toy."

I feel myself freeze up at his statement, my mind going blank "toy?"

I could practically feel the smirk on his face as he lent towards me "yep! And you know what I do with my toys?" His breath brushing against my neck "anything I want. You're mine now, so I can do whatever I choose to do to you. You'll wish I would've killed. It would've been less painful. But oh, oh this will be so much more fun."

A shiver ran down my spine as he talked, 'this can't be fucking happening..' I think desperately. As he pulls away he lets out a series of insane giggles "now what should I do first?"


	4. Part 4

Delirious' POV:

"Please..don't.." the boy said as he squirmed under my gaze, a smirk never leaving my face as I watched him. His movements limited with his injury, 'he's like a bird with a broken wing.. freedom so close but so far due to being stuck on the ground'.

"Why shouldn't I? You're my toy! I can do whatever I want," pulling out my knife I push him back down onto the bed "and you can't stop me~"

Tracing his face with my blade I feel the normal rush that comes with cornering my prey, but there was something else too. The unknown feeling flowing through my veins as I bring the knife over his left eye 'it would be so easy, so so easy'.

Fear shined in the boy's eyes as tears fell, his gaze transfixed upon my lovely knife so close to piercing through his eye. 'It would be a shame if he lost those so quickly. If he did he wouldn't be able to see everything else I have planned. But oh maybe, maybe it would bring so much more fear if he only had his other-' my thoughts were interrupted at the boy's hitching of breath as I accidentally started lowering the knife closer. "Scared?" I ask again, not moving the blade an inch.

I could hear his shaky breaths, I could see his fear-fueled eyes with those glistening tears. A pang went through my heart as he took in a sharp intake of air as he shook. His fear and panic replacing any stubbornness still left in him, at least that's what I thought before his face went blank. His previously shaky breaths now evening out, if only a bit shallow. His eyes and facial expression revealing none of the fear I had once seen.

Angered I bring the knife up then swiftly back down, narrowly avoiding his head. A small flinch being the only reaction given. Letting out a low growl I look into his eyes once again "if you wanna play like that, fine. But you will break and when you do I'll have all the fun I want with you." With that I move away, turning my back to him and leave the room. Just barely hearing the small sigh of relief right before slamming the door and locking it without a second thought.

Anger still coursing through my veins as I walk, quickly finding Tyler in the kitchen "have fun?" came his simple question. Throwing the knife onto the counter being all the answer he needed. "Well, he did seem like he could be the stubborn type" as he turned around he raised a brow while crossing his arms "what are you going to do about that?"

Letting out a groan of frustration, ignoring Tyler's laughter,  I slam my head into the table I decided to sit at. 'What will I do? Damn it! That stupid kid makes me so confused!! If he was anyone else he'd be a crying emotional mess right now, eagerly doing whatever he could to live. But no! That fucking brat wasn't doing any of that! He got rid of that small hint of fear as soon as he fucking could! And now I doubt he'd show it again. What should I do!?'

As my thoughts ran wild I barely caught Tyler's slightly concerned voice saying "what's up Delirious, you've been off since you brought that kid here."

"Have not.." was my weak muffled reply, how could I explain this stupid feeling? It's like as much as I want to hurt the brat I wanna protect him from everything. 'He's my toy! I shouldn't feel like this! I should just kill him. He's awake now, it'll be more enjoyable! I can now see his reaction when he dies!' but then came that unknown feeling again 'do I really wanna see the light in those perfect brown orbs die? Do I really never want to hear his angelic voice again? It's so easy to make him scared, but he's so stubborn. He's not like the normal people I kill. Do I really want to kill the only interesting person alive? What would I do without him? He's so adora-' shaking my head I try to rid myself of those thoughts. What am I even thinking? The brat is just some person I planned to kill after experiencing all the fun he had to offer me. But now...

Slamming my head back on the table I groan in pain and frustration. "How you don't break that stupid fucking mask when you do that amazes me." Tyler says with a laugh.

Forcing myself to lift my head I glare at him, which was unfortunately blocked by the mask "it's not stupid"

"Sure," waving his hand in a dismissive gesture "you wannabe Jason"

"If I had my knife right now.." leaving the threat hanging I continue to glare.

"You'll what? You can't touch this," with a smirk on his face he gestured to himself "you can't even touch that." then pointing down the hallway I had come from before.

"Tyler," I growl out, my vision tinting red, as I make my move towards my knife "I'm going to kill you"

"Sure, Delirious, whatever you say." with that he gets up snatching my knife away right before I did "don't want you to do anything stupid now do we?" his mocking tone getting on my nerves.

"Give it back!"

"How about no?" with those final words he turns, looking back he shows a mischievous smile "I'll give it back as soon as you find out the kid's name."

My anger deflated as I watched him walk off towards who knows where. Collapsing back onto my chair I stare off into nothing, allowing my thoughts to drift and wonder all they want. My main focus how to get a name out of the stubborn brat without my knife. Granted I could just go get another one, but that would mean that Tyler won and he's not allowed to win.


	5. Part 5

Unknown POV:

Quietly I open the front door to Delirious' 'home' and sneak past the dazed owner who was currently in the kitchen. Really that idiot should be more careful with his surroundings. Hell even Wildcat didn't notice me on my way here. 'With how oblivious those two can be it's a miracle they've never been caught' I think as I continue my way to the only occupied bedroom. Once in front of it I hesitate, second guessing what I was planning. Yet before I thought too much of it I unlocked the door. Gently pushing it open just enough to enter the room and hopefully not notifying anyone about me doing so. Unluckily I failed, but was only caught by the figure on the bed. The boy staring right at me "ah, caught red handed" I mutter with a laugh as I walk towards him.

The once wary look on the boy's face disappearing  as soon as I step close. Frowning to myself I actually take a good look at the kid, his eyes showing all the pain and fear he was attempting to hide with his mask of indifference. But I could tell, I could see through it just as easily as I could see the drying tear tracks on his face. 'He's just a child' clenching my fist I try to ignore the murderous feeling rising up inside 'how dare he. Delirious better have a good reason to hurt a child.'

"Who are you?" came the barely loud enough question from the boy, a look of panic crossing his face as soon as the words pass through his lips.

Smiling sadly as I look at him I sit on the bed "I'm Terroriser, but you can call me Brian."

"You actually told me your real name?" the boy asked incredulously, his eyes widening in shock.

Laughing quietly I nod, reaching up I remove my mask which only hid half of my face "I don't plan on hurting you. Plus I'm sure if the circumstances were different we could become the best of friends. Especially with those other talents of yours." I could practically see his mind racing, him trying to figure out what I knew. "You can't hid your secrets from me Evan, or should I say Vanoss?"

He froze as I said his name, a new fear shining in his eyes as I mentioned his codename. His eyes darting all over, 'looking for an escape route' I muse, in a panic "How..?" he asks resigned.

'It's like there's no hope just because I know his name' frowning at the thought I begin to speak "Easy, you know who should've been more careful showing his face years ago. It was easy to find out who you and your other little friend were after catching sight of you three together. Although I'm surprised, why haven't you been saved yet?"

A frown made its way onto his face as he looked down towards his hands. 'A nervous habit?' I question myself as I watch his movements. "They don't know.." came his defeated reply.

"I seriously doubt that" was my immediate response, seeing his questioning glance I continued "with your little hacker friend it'd be easy for him to find you. Then he could come get you out of here."

Even with my attempted reassurance Evan still looked resigned to his fate "I don't have my phone anymore, Delirious could've trashed it by now. Or that other guy.."

I couldn't help but laugh "you really think Delirious would actually think that far ahead? Wildcat wouldn't give a shit about a phone either, this isn't his place to worry about."

Evan must've found some comfort in my words, his hope filled eyes meeting mine. The unshed tears in the corners of those eyes just reminding me of how much of a kid he still was. 'He's a child. You don't hurt children.' I think as I begin to mutter "stupid fucking Delirious.." under my breath. Yet somehow I was still heard.

"Why are you mad at him? I'm a nobody. He's  your 'friend', isn't he?" Evans confused but with not even a hint of fear filled voice was amazing to hear, 'I might just be doing something right for once.'

"You're a child Vanoss. He should know better than to hurt a child! He's going to fucking learn if he doesn't.." my anger leaking through my once calm demeanor. Catching sight of his flinch I sigh and begin to speak again, hopefully to ease any fear I just caused. But I stop as the door swings open making me silently curse.

"Terroriser!" Delirious' yell of my name setting Evan back into indifference mode which caused me to frown "what are you doing here?"

Sighing I place my mask beside me then before Delirious could react I launch myself at him. Quickly throwing a punch which caused him to stumble back holding his mask, 'aww it would've been awesome if that broke. It'd serve him right'. "You know why I'm here Delirious," I growl out in anger "it's not hard to know when a child's missing from the City! Even you know how protective they are over their children! They might not give a shit about those pests you killed awhile ago but this is someone's kid!" Taking a deep breath to calm myself I then ask "so why the fuck is an injured child in this house?! Don't you dare fucking lie to me!"

The pure rage in my voice must've made Delirious wary, especially as he takes a closer look at me. Most likely just now taking notice of the gun strapped to my side and the knife in the holster on my leg. I could feel Evan's gaze on my back as well but I didn't turn to him. I couldn't let this chance get away, not when Delirious for once doesn't have those precious knives of his. I would make sure this didn't turn out like all those other times when Delirious picked up people to just throw away soon after. Evan was no toy of his and Delirious was going to learn that one way or another.


End file.
